The Young And The Hopeless
by moraco
Summary: Marauder era Sev time travels to Harry's 7th year. That's the basic thing, so you just have to read to find out what good stuff ends up going on. HP/SS
1. A New Beginning

A/N:Teee heee heee, I strike again like a good little ff.net writer.  Okay well if you've read my previous works about Harry and Sev, I regret to inform you that this is not a sequel or prequel to any of the the story going on in that universe.  This is a completely different little story, and I know some of the basic plot has been done before, but this is moraco-izing it so yah, if you like my work it might be worth the read for you, but I've been wanting to do a time travel story for some time, but I didn't want to start it until I finished all my previous fics I'd started here on ff.net so yah that's about most of what I must say for the A/N.  Also the actual beginning of writing this is dedicated to my friend Raija because she wasn't feeling very well and I thought I'd start on my newest fic as a kind of get well sort of thing because I've had the plans for this fic for a few months now.  Well enjoy.

Randomness of the moraco:  mountain dew code red- $1.74 a 12-pack, home made sandwich- aprox somewhere less than $1, stomach ache- priceless,  some things money can't buy, puking up the things it can buy makes the expense pointless…..sorry my stomach is kind of disagreeing with me at the moment.

~  
The Young And The Hopeless  
~  
Chapter One  
A New Beginning  
~

            Severus Snape sat by the lake outside of Hogwarts watching the sun set over the horizon.  He'd come to the lake to stay away from Potter and Black's torments since they seemed to be turning up around every corner this day particularly.  He let out a sigh as the sun had fully set.  He suddenly heard to familiar voices not too far from him, the voices of those he'd been avoiding.  He quickly got up and began moving towards a tree hoping to possibly be able to hide behind.  

            He was hidden safely from their view behind the tree.  He took a glimpse at the water for a brief second and then turned away, but quickly looked back.  He'd seen something.  A spot in the water, not too far off the bank and glowing a shimmering silver.  What in the world? Severus thought.  He looked from behind the tree to see if Potter and Black had spotted it, but found them to be looking in the opposite direction.  

            This light, this light of shimmering silver peaked Severus' curiosity.  He removed his robe, pants, shoes and socks, because he did not wish to unnecessarily get his uniform wet, sat them by the tree on the bank and walked into the water towards the light.  He stopped a step short of it and looked at it.  It didn't appear that there could be anything in the lake emanating it.  Maybe just some reflection of something, but it's still very pretty Severus thought as he took another step to where he was immersed in the light. 

            All of a sudden he felt as though he was falling and sinking into the water.  There was a large splash and Potter and Black looked over to the spot where the light had been.

            'What was that?'

            'Probably just the squid,' Sirius said.  

            'You're right.  No one but us probably even has the guts to sneak out onto the grounds after dark,' James replied.

~

            Early the next morning Harry Potter had woken earlier than usual, especially for a Saturday and decided to take a walk.  He got up dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans he'd bought the previous summer.  He felt it nice to have a few pairs of muggle clothes that actually fit, and as an added bonus they were comfortable and since it was the weekend he wasn't required to wear his uniform.  It was a warm day at the end of September, but there was a nice breeze, which made it too cool to wear shorts, but too warm to wear long sleeves. 

He walked down to the lake and was walking around the bank.  Suddenly he heard a most terrible screech, which reminded him of the egg in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament.  He looked in the direction it was coming from sure enough to see a merperson, who appeared to be trying to get his attention.  It had worked.  Harry began heading to the spot by the tree where the merperson was at the edge of the bank.  

As he got to the spot he noticed a body washed up onto the bank, feet still dangling into the water.  He assumed the merperson had possibly saved the person and brought them to the bank as far as they could without leaving the water.  Harry squatted down next to the person and as he did so the merperson went away and swam down back under the water.  Harry looked down at the body who he'd now recognized as a boy, despite the nearly chin length black hair.  Upon observance it was obvious due to the shape of the boys legs and the fact that he was wearing a pair of briefs that looked to have at one point been white, but looked as though they had not seen a proper washing as of late.  He turned the boy over so that he was lying on his back.  He was wearing a white shirt and a green and silver tie.  He's got part of Slytherin's uniform on, but I've never seen him before.  He's got to be about my age by looks.  Sixth or Seventh year at least.  He can't be from Hogwarts though.  I know I definitely would have remembered him Harry thought as he pushed wet black strand of hair away from the boy's face.

Harry gently shook the boys shoulder to see if he could wake him.  The boy squinted his eyes as he began opening them.  

Severus suddenly remembered what had happened and sat up quickly his eyes very wide.  Feeling rather naked in his shirt and underpants he looked franticly around to find no site of his clothes.  In his looking around his eyes fell on Harry.  He quickly scooted away from Harry as if afraid.  'Get away from me Potter!'

'You know me?  How do you know my name?'

Severus looked at Harry with a look of confusion on his face  It looks like Potter but not quite.  The eyes are different and Potter's more buff, plus the voice is completely off, but he answers to the name Potter.  Could this be a relation of that blasted Gryffindor?  'Sorry,' Severus said.  'Thought you were someone else.'

'Who else could I be?  I mean, you did say my name,' Harry replied.

'Where are my clothes?'

Harry looked around for a brief moment.  'I have no clue,' He said.  He then began explaining how he'd come upon finding him.  'Maybe you should go to see Madame Pomfrey to make sure you're okay,' Harry suggested.

'That might be a wise idea,' Severus replied.  He looked up at Harry 'What am I going to wear though.  I'm not going into school and walking down the halls half naked.'

'Hmmm.  That is a predicament,' Harry replied.  'It's still rather early though and it's Saturday, so not very many people would be awake yet.  I could also keep an extra close eye out for other people, and I know tons of hiding spaces so I promise I'll try my hardest to keep anyone from seeing you,…  You know, I never asked you, what's your name?'

'Sev-' He was cut off by the sound of the lakes squid splashing one of it's legs on the top of the water.

'Okay Sev, I'm Harry.  Let's get you to see Madame Pomfrey, alright.'  Harry replied.  Harry stood and held out a hand to "Sev" and helped the boy to his feet.  Harry made a short note that Sev was a about 2 inches taller than him for no apparent reason.

Great now he's calling me Sev.  Some guy with that wretched Gryffindor's same last name is being nice to me and calling me SEV!  Well, I've never had a nick-name or anyone call me by an abbreviation of my name before.  Maybe this'll be interesting.  Okay I'll let this Harry call me Sev, just to try it out Severus thought over in his mind as he followed Harry back across the grounds to the castle.

~

A/N:  Yay I started my new fan fic.  Yay for me.  I hope you enjoyed the pretty much kinda short first chapter, but I really thought it was a good stopping point for the night since I'm kinda tired, wanna go to bed, and feel sick at my stomach.  Please drop me a review and let me know what ya think.  It's fun knowing what people think.


	2. The Anthem

RE A/N:  Okays yah so I had a complaint about the cover name so I changed it so it's less inconspicuous, so If you  keep reading and see the name Simon and are clueless it means you haven't read this chapter since the cover name changed.  

~

A/N:  To anyone who started reading this fic so long ago I'm soooo sorry for taking so gosh darn long getting this blasted 2nd chapter out.  I don't know why it really took me so long but alas it did and work and school didn't help any.

Randomness of the moraco:  Too much Dance Dance Revolution can make you all sweaty and smelly.

~  
The Young And The Hopeless  
~  
Chapter 2  
The Anthem   
~

            Harry, as he promised managed to get Sev to the hospital wing without being seen.  He seems familiar, but I know I don't know him, well don't actually _know him know him.  He still seems so familiar Harry kept thinking to himself on the way._

            When they entered the hospital wing Pomfrey came out of her office asking 'What have you done this time, Potter?'

            'Oh, I'm fine Madame Pomfrey,' Harry answered.  'It's just I found him by the lake,' he gestured to Sev, 'and you see-'

            Harry was cut off by Pomfrey letting out a gasp.  He watched curiously as the woman rubbed her eyes and looked back at Sev.  'Snape what have you done to yourself?  Testing some aging potion you're working on or something?'

            'Snape?' Harry whispered.

            'I've no clue what you're talking about Pomfrey, but it seems you've taken some sort of aging potion yourself.  Do you fancy having all those wrinkles or something, or was it purely accidental?' Sev retorted.

            'You may be a co-worker, but that gives you no right to show your cheek like you did when you were still a student.'

            'Have you gone mad woman?  I am still a student!'

            The infirmary door opened and a tall dark brooding potions master walked in.  'Madame Pomfrey, I finished your-' Snape stopped talking when he saw Sev and nearly dropped a flask containing  a potion which he'd been bringing to Madame Pomfrey.

            Pomfrey looked at Sev and then to Snape and back.  She suddenly passed out onto the floor.

            Snape stared at Sev for a moment and then looked to Harry.  'Mr. Potter, take your "friend" to see the headmaster.  I'll take care of Pomfrey,' he said shushing them both out the door.

            After the door closed rather harshly behind them Sev, or rather Severus, turned to Harry.  'Tell me Potter, what's his problem, who the hell is he and what's he got shoved up his arse?  Also, I need pants, my legs are starting to get cold.'

            Harry stared over at Severus as they were walking to the headmaster's office.  'I don't really think I'm the one who should tell you.  I think that's why he sent us to the headmaster,' Harry explained.  He then took off his robe and handed it to Severus. 'Here, put it on, button it up and hold it to you at the part that doesn't button.  It'll keep you warmer and if someone sees us they won't see you in your underwear'

            Severus took Harry's robe and wrapped it around himself holding it to him, still embarrassed that Harry had actually seen him in his underwear.

            Harry and Severus walked in silence to the headmaster's office.  Harry spoke the password and the gargoyle jumped aside.  They climbed the stairs and then Harry knocked on the headmaster's door.  

            'Come in,' they heard from the inside as the doors swung open. 'Ah, Mr. Snape, I thought we should be expecting you sometime this year.'

            'Excuse me?'

            'When you do arrive back in your own time you will tell me about your experience and traveling through time to the future,' Dumbledore explained.

            'The future?' Sev asked.

            'So, you- you're Severus Snape?  Just my age Severus Snape?' Harry asked.

            'Yes, I am, do you know me in this time or something?'

            'You already met yourself of this time.' 

            Severus raised an eyebrow.

            'The one with something shoved up his arse,' Harry whispered to him.

            'It is very important, Severus that everything go as normally as it can whilst you are here. We'll put you in all the classes you were attending your 7th year except potions.  I will tutour you personally in that subject seeing as your future self is our resident potions master.  I regret to say that you'll be staying in Gryffindor tower.  We're going to give you a cover name and pass you off as a transfer student,' the headmaster explained.

            'WHAT?  Why do I have to stay in Gryffindor?!' Severus asked furiously.

            'Harry, here is the only one who knows of your secret.  I would much appreciate no one else finding out and with Harry knowing if you stay in Gryffindor he'll be able to keep an eye on you so that information isn't accidentally divulged, and so that you will be safer being around someone you now know and someone who knows of your secret.'

            Severus sighed.  'Fine then, what's my new name?'

            'Simon Edwards.  I'll have a trunk of things and a new bed moved into the Gryffindor 7th year dormitory momentarily.  Harry I will trust you show Severus, or rather Simon, to his new residence.'

            'Okay,' Harry agreed.

            Severus, or for now Simon, sighed and turned to follow Potter.  They walked down the Hogwarts hallways toward Gryffindor tower.

            'So, I suppose you're in some way related to James Potter?'

            'Yes,' Harry replied.  'I'm his son.'

            They arrived at Gryffindor tower.  Harry shared the password so that Severus would know it and they then entered.  Harry was thankful the common room wasn't very full of people, just a few younger year students so all turned to look at Severus as Harry dragged him as fast as he could to the boys' dormitory.  

            When they entered the dormitory Harry made note that a new four poster bed had been moved in right next to his with a trunk at the foot of the bed with the initials S.E.  'Well, I suppose, that's your new bed,' Harry said.

            Severus walked over to the trunk and opened it to look inside.  'I suppose I'm also supposed to dress like a Gryffindor as well?'

            'If you're going to stay here and pretend to be a member of Gryffindor house, then yes, you will,' Harry replied.

            'I hate red and gold together.  Gold is such a gaudy colour.'

            'Well you might want to get dressed.  Our dorm mates have pretty unpredictable times about coming in.  You wouldn't want them catching you in your underwear trying to cover yourself with my robe now would you?' Harry inquired.

            Severus glared at Harry.

~

A/N:  God, only knows how long it eventually took me to finish this blasted chapter.  I guess it wasn't too hard it's just that every time I kept writing more and more on it I wasn't happy with it and then eventually I finally just added that last line in and I'm happy now and all that now needs to be done is for me to write more….I think I still remember how I was supposed to end this thing anyway.  This is what I get for going off and leaving a fic unfinished for so darn long.


	3. Automatic Stop

A/N:  First off, for those of you whom have read the first 2 chapters I went back and changed Severus' cover name so if you don't remember him being called Simon Edwards it means you need to go back and re-review the last chapter.  That being said I apologize for not updating sooner, but there has just been so much going on.  I've made more friends this year than I've had since High School and am even part of a club.  I've been doing a lot of extra studying for school as well, which is a bit of a pain but if it helps me pass then so be it, I can face the pain.  I've also been working on an original comic since about August now that I've been neglecting as well, and part of me neglecting that also involves acting editor for a friends story which he intends to turn into a novel I believe.  And most over the comic is prob the biggest of what has made me neglect my fan fic, but oh well here I am updating again.  I'd like to thank all whom have reviewed and also thank the reviewers who just managed to yell at me to update at precisely the right time when I actually had no plans of doing anything.  So here you are chapter 3 of The Young and the Hopeless.

Randomness of the moraco:  FFXI be fun, but server searching needs to kiss my bum.

~  
The Young and the Hopeless  
~  
Chapter 3  
Automatic Stop  
~

            Harry turned away as Severus got dressed in the new Gryffindor robes.    
            'It's going to be strange sleeping in Gryffindor Tower,' Severus said.  'It's really warm up here.'

            Harry turned back to see that Severus, or now Simon, had fully finished dressing.  Severus had his back turned to Harry, beginning to put his robe on, and he took a moment to admire the way the standard uniform pants fit on his new dorm mate.

            Severus spun around to see Harry gazing toward him seeming a bit lost in his own world. He's weird just like his father.  I just hope he's not as much of a bastard though.  Severus raised and eye brow and asked quite bluntly, 'What?  Is there something on my pants?'

           Harry snapped out of his starring.  'No, no, I- um…It's just…weird.  I mean, technically, you are my potions master, just younger and wearing Gryffindor colours.  It's just weird.'

            'It's rather queer you'd find things so weird.  I am the one who's just skipped through the past few decades.  It's weird for me to be in Gryffindor Tower, of all places, and talking to the son of one of the people I hate most in my existence,' Severus came back.

            'I'm not my father!  I know he wasn't the nicest of person towards you, but there's nothing I can do about that.'

            'I know you're not him.  If you were you would have left me by the lake to catch my death.  That and-'  Severus walked up to Harry, merely inches from him, grabbed Harry's chin, tilting his head up, to meet his own eyes.  He starred into each others eyes a moment before Severus spoke again.  'your eyes are different from his.  Your beautiful green eyes are one of the things that has stopped me from taking every ounce of hatred I have against him out on you.'  Severus absentmindedly ran his thumb across Harry's lip which made the other young man tense up.  He then leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear 'Also, there's the fact that you're short.'

            Harry quickly pushed Severus away.  'I am not short!'

            Severus smiled and chuckled.  'Shorter than me, which means you're shorter than him because he's always been taller than me.  Though apparently after seeing my future self I suppose in the next few years I gain a few more inches.'

            Suddenly the dormitory door opened and Ron entered, talking as he did so, 'Harry, Hermi-'  He stopped speaking as soon as he noticed someone else being in the room.  'Who are you?'

            'He's a transfer student,' Harry answered.  'His name's Simon Edwards.  He arrived today and Dumbledore said the hat sorted him into Gryffindor and he's our year and is now our new dorm mate.'

            Ron extended his arm to Severus, or as he now knew him, Simon, 'Nice to meet you.  Hope we don't bug your brains out too quickly.  I'm Ron Weasley by the way.'

            Severus took and shook Ron's.  'Nice to meet you as well.'

            'The rest of the guys should probably be up here or around in the common room in the next hour or so whenever you decide to meet them as well,' Ron told him.  He then turned back to Harry who he'd been coming up to find and talk to in the first place.  'As I was saying Hermione and I are about to go down to the library to study charms and she wanted for you to come too, since we do have that quiz two charms classes from now and all.'

            'Normally, Ron, you know I wouldn't turn you down just because I know alone she'll either drive you mad bored or the two of you will end up finding a dark corner to go snog in, but I thought I might show Simon here around a bit,'  Harry told him.  Ha ha, like he needs to be shown around.  I really don't want to study tonight.  Not when I have the opportunity to get to admire Sev.  What am I saying?  This is Snape I'm talking about, but … Is it really?  He's different.  I see some similar qualities, but he's not the same person yet and besides just looking shouldn't mess anything up, should it?

            'Okay, Harry, but you know if I fail I'm going to be blaming it on you because we both know Hermione could pass without studying ever,' Ron told him.  'I'll see you later then.' He then looked over to the new bed where Harry then realized Severus had moved to during his and Ron's conversation.  'Nice meeting you Simon.  I'll see you later,' Ron said as he walked out the door.

            Harry turned to Severus.  'So, I just turned down my best friends invitation to study with you as an excuse.  What do you want to do?'

            'I think I might take a nap.  I'm still trying to let a lot of this sink in a bit,' Severus answered.

            'If you take a nap now you'll probably be awake all night,' Harry told him.  

            Severus sat and didn't say anything for a moment, looking as if he were thinking about what Harry had just said.  'You're probably right.  What is there to do around this place now days?'

            Harry sat down on the bed beside Severus.  'Now that I think about it, not too much.  I mean there's chess, exploding snap, walking around outside and things like that.  Other than that though I think reading a book, doing homework, and studying is the only other things we do to pass the time.'

            'Not much has changed.'  Severus got up and opened up the window where the breeze from out side lightly blew in and through his mid-face length hair.  

            An owl, carrying a small thin box and letter, landed on the window sill and came inside.  Severus picked it up and took the box and letter from the owl.  'Odd,' Harry said.  'Mail's not too common at this time of day, especially not directly to the dormitory.  Who's it for?'

            Severus looked at the letter that was addressed to Mr. S. Edwards from Prof. S. Snape.  'It's for me.'  He opened and read the letter.

            _Dear Mr. Edwards,_

_                        Upon your arrival I managed to dig this out of storage knowing you would need it and make better use of it than I  
            have. _

_                                                Sincerely  
                                          Prof. S. Snape_

            Severus opened the box to find his wand.  When he'd arrived in the future he didn't have it because it had been in the pocket of his outer robe.  My future self must have gotten tired of this old thing and bought a new wand.  

~

A/N: Another chapter tackled and finished.  Please excuse me for not writing on this fic as quickly and as much as I've written on others but I've been super busy lately and have neglected many more things aside from fanfic.  I'm waaay behind on getting my comic ready because I'd sooo planned to have the fist issue done and ready to figure out how to print a week or two before Christmas but so far I have 2 pages so I don't' quite think I'm gonna make that personal deadline.  Good thing I'm not a professional yet.  Oh well.  I kinda had fun writing this chapter.  I really just loved the way Sev grabs his chin and looks into his eyes….It's so pretty in my head.  K, k that's all for now.  Now remember if you want this updated send messages for me to update and hope you send them at a time when I'm bored off my arse and not doing anything cause that seems to be what gets me off my arse and working.


	4. Cloud Age Symphony

A/N:  Yay, I finished another chapter.  I'm happy because my writing urges sprung right at the right time.  This is finals week for my classes, but the next exam I have to study for isn't until Thrusday and I stressed myself out way too much last night for taking the one I took this morning so I thought tonight was a good time to chill out and not think about anything with school.  That and I had to stick back in my room because my mother was having a Christmas party thing going on.  I'm still very happy to get another chapter done quicker than I thought I would.  Thank you to all whom have reviewed. I'm happy to hear that it seems I'm doing well.

Randomness of the moraco:  Voldemort is actually a pimp who wears a phoenix feather pimp hat and goes by the code name Big Voldy.  The real reason he went after the Potters was because Lily, one of his former employees owed him some money she'd ran off with.  He threatened to hurt James to get the money back, but she proceeded to swear to protect James because he's her baby's daddy.  We all know what happened after that and now Harry's mad cause he killed Voldemort and he didn't get any extra money or any whores, and professes that he wish he hadn't done it because all he got out of it was a big ol' scar on his forehead and having to live with stupid muggles.

~  
The Young And The Hopeless  
~  
Chapter 4  
Cloud Age Symphony  
~

            Things went as planned with keeping Severus under cover as Simon.  A few people asked some questions and made some comments, but nothing much beyond things like "Why would someone transfer to Hogwarts in their 7th year?".  The other Gryffindors treated Simon kindly because they of course thought him to be one of their own.  Harry had noticed occasionally that Sev didn't much like sitting around in the common room because people seemed to flock to him.

            The third day since Severus' arrival, he sat in the Gryffindor common room, in a very comfy chair in the corner, trying to read a book while Harry and his friends had gone to eat lunch.  Severus didn't regularly eat in the Great Hall.  He'd agreed with Dumbledore not to because there would be less chance in anyone possibly noticing that he looked a lot like his older self who was regularly present for meals.  As he read his book he'd noticed out of the corner of his eye some third year girls sitting on the couch in front of the fire talking and giggling amongst each other and occasionally looking over at him.  

            One of the girls got up and started heading in his direction.  As she stepped up to him about to open her mouth to say something he asked, 'What do you want?'

            'What makes you think I want something?' she asked.  'I didn't even say anything.  How rude.'

            Severus placed his bookmark on the page he'd been reading, closed his book and sat it down on his lap.  'If you didn't want anything then why did you come over here?'

            The girl sighed.  'Okay so maybe I wanted to ask you a question.  We were just wondering where you transferred from and if you'd left some girl behind where it was you came from?'

            'Psht.  What makes you think you or any of your friends have a chance?  Can't you just leave people alone to read their books in peace?!'  Severus decidedly stormed out of the common room and out into the hallways of Hogwarts.

~

            After Harry had come back from lunch he went upstairs to the dormitory to find Severus after not seeing him in the common room.  He looked around not to find him.  Three days ago he thought the only way he'd ever seek out Severus Snape to try to make friends with him he'd have to be completely and utterly out of his mind.  Harry was trying his best not to see Sev, as he liked to refer to him since that's what he first called him and it helped him think more of the young Severus rather than the old, as the greasy git he'd become in his later years in life.  Sev was not yet Professor Snape.  He still had a smart mouth and snarky attitude, but he seemed to still be capable of making friends with a person.  

            Harry came back down from the dormitory after not finding Sev, and asked to the common room, "Has anyone seen Simon?"

            The girl who'd talked to Severus earlier spoke up.  'The new guy?'

            'Yes,' Harry replied.

            'Oh.  He was rude and got angry for no reason and stormed out,' she told him.

            'Do you have any idea where he went?'

            'I could care less.'

            'He was very rude to her,' said the girl sitting next to her which was obviously her friend.

            Harry walked back through the portrait hole and stood in the hall trying to think of which way to go as the portrait of the fat lady closed behind him.

            'Maybe you should have decided which way to go before you walked outside the common room, Mr. Potter,' said the Fat Lady.    

           Harry turned back around facing the portrait.  'Excuse me but do you know where Simon Edwards went?  New guy, kind of longer black hair.'

            'I'm not sure of where he went, but he headed in that direction,' she replied pointing to her right.

            'Thank you, at least I know I'm heading in somewhat of a right direction,' Harry said.

            He went to the left (since she pointed to her right and for Harry facing her it was his left) and thought as he was walking.  The path he was taking passed by the entrance to the dungeons.  Maybe he went down to the dungeons.  He is truly a Slytherin after all.  Maybe he feels more at home there.

~

            Severus sat in the astronomy tower staring out into the cloudy sky, his book forgotten beside him as he sat in the large window sill.  He was so caught up with his thoughts in his own mind that he did not hear another person enter the room.

            'Yes it looks like it might rain today,' said a voice that sounded not too much different but reasonably deeper than his own.

            Severus turned his gaze to meet none other than this time period's Severus Snape.  'What do you want?  We're not supposed to see each other often or talk too much.'

            'Dumbledore is just worried I'll let something slip and you'll make one decision different from what I made when I was you, causing everything to change and a possible complete implosion of the world as we know it,' Severus said.

            'That's completely impossible.  I know that now, and you should obviously know it as well,' Sev replied.

            The older Severus chuckled and sat down in the window sill next to his former self.  'It was a joke.  I still have some sense of humour as do you.'

            'Whatever.  I came up here to be alone.  Of course you would already know that unless you're going senile,' Sev said.

            Severus chuckled once again.  'Now that's what I was talking about, and no I'm not getting senile.  I may be older but I'm not THAT old.'

            'So, what did you come up here for then?' 

            'I came to double check that you had received your wand and that it was still working properly.  I know that it is, but this was something this me did when I was you.  I am also making a choice to give you a piece of advise, and this is one thing you can decide to do or not, but it was a decision I made when I was you and I hope you'll do the same for our sakes,' Severus told him.

            'And what is that, and how much will I screw up if I decide differently?'

            'First of all, I don't know how much of a real difference it will make because now I'm living what I left behind when I went back to your time,' he said.

            'Well, get on with it.  I've been trying to read my book and you're interrupting that time.'

            'First off, you're not going to finish reading that book for another twelve years.  What I came to tell you though is that, you're going to fall in love while you're still here in this time.'

            'Fall in love?  I'm not capable of such things,' Sev stated.

            'Yes you are.  You just think you aren't, but you will fall in love, mark my words.  When you do though, let them know how you feel about them, and before you leave back for your own time let them know even now decades later after so long you still feel the same way, because you'll never be able to get that person out of your head, and along the way do some pretty terrible things to try to make yourself not think of them the way you once did or rather once will now.'

            'I've become very confusing in the future, I see,' Sev replied.

            'You'll always have that smart mouth of yours as well, but with age you'll learn when it's best to keep it shut.'  Severus stood.  'Well, I've told you what I came to tell you.  I should get back to work now.  I've still got some essays to grade before tomorrow afternoon.'  Professor Snape left his previous self sitting slightly confused in the astronomy tower and headed back for the dungeons.

~

            Harry had looked around every bit of the dungeon he knew parts of.  He didn't dare venture to parts he wasn't familiar with and dodged every Slytherin he could to keep out of trouble and being questioned of his presence in the dungeons.  He was heading up the stair case to take him back to the first floor of the castle when he ran straight into professor Snape.

            'Watch where you're going Potter!'

            'I'm sorry, Sir,' he replied.

            As Harry began to head in the opposite direction Snape grabbed his arm.  'What you're looking for is in the astronomy tower.'

            'How did you-?'

            'I have my redeeming qualities at times.  Now make your way out of my sight quickly or you may never see anything resembling helpfulness come from me ever again,' Snape said.

            Harry walked as quickly as he could toward the astronomy tower.  Severus watched him for a brief moment and let out a sigh.  'All I have is hope,' he whispered to himself.

~

A/N:  Despite the fact that noting actually happens this chapter was fun to write mainly because of the over amusing humourous (to me anyway) dialogue between Severus and himself.  I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading the fic as I keep updating with more chapters.  Hopefully with winter break coming I will get some more writing inspiration and get more out.  Though I must admit this is actually a longer chapter for me.  I guess it's because usually my first chapters are usually the longer chapters and then following chapter update little bit by little bit as I think of things to add.  Oh well, let me know if all of you who've been reading and reviewing this fic still like it or not.    
Small World Report A/N:  I'm writing this special A/N just because it shows how small the world can be sometimes and how many various people in life write HP slash fic and post it of ff.net.  I found out this past weekend that one of my supervisor's sisters is also ff.net author and that we've both read some of each others fics as well. Even though we all know the world is big it can seem kinda small sometimes.


	5. Over The Sky

A/N: HUZAH!!!  This chapter is finally done!  I'm sure you are all happy about that and to me it's kind of a relief and burden all in one.  Relief that this chapter is done and I can move on but burden because now I have to recover in my memory thoughts about what's to happen next because I still want a few more chaps before the end because always know how things are to end, I just have to figure out how to get there…Okay well I don't always know how my stuff is gonna end cause sometimes I change things, but this one I have a definite ending to that I've had in my brain from the day I started the fic.  Also thank you all so much for all the great kind reviews and I'm sorry I couldn't meet the demands to continue faster, but someone once told me that waiting for the next chap of a fan fic can be a pain, but the biggest pain a fan fic writer can put their readers in is if they completely abandon the fic, and I refuse to do such to any fic I write, but enough of me babbling .  On with the story!

Randomness of the Moraco: So many things that need to be done.  So many things I would like to do or get done.  So many things that I wonder if they'll ever be done.

~  
The Young and the Hopeless  
~  
Chapter 5  
Over The Sky  
~

            Harry made his way to the astronomy tower where he found Sev.  'Sev, what are you doing all the way up here?' he asked as he entered the room.

            'You must remember, Harry, my name is Simon.'

            'There's nobody else around.  It feels strange calling you by a name I know isn't your actual one,' Harry said.

            Sev snorted.  'Well, to be technical, Sev isn't exactly my name either.'

            'I know, it's Severus, but when I found you, you said your name was Sev,' Harry explained.

            'Actually I was trying to say my name was Severus, but you were overly exuberant that morning and cut me off before I got out the "erus" part of my name.'

            'Sorry.'  Harry went to sit in the widow sill next to Sev, who seemed to be trying to read his book.  'So, what are you reading?'

            'Nothing of your concern,' he answered.

            Harry leaned over and Sev tried to turn away so Harry couldn't see the book.  Harry reached around and grabbed the book out of Sev's hands getting up from where he'd been sitting on the window sill.  

            'Give it back!' Sev protested as he tried to get the book back from Harry who managed to be dodging Sev's grabs.

            'What is this?  _Star-crossed At _Midnight_?'  Harry chuckled.  'Of all the people to read romance novels, I never expected you to be one.'_

            Sev snatched the book from Harry's hands.  'Well I am, okay!?  And I'd appreciate if you wouldn't say anything to anyone about it.'

            'Don't worry, Sev, I wouldn't tell a soul.'  Harry put his hand on Sev's shoulder and tilted his head to look into Sev's eyes under the other man's nodded head.

            Sev looked up and into Harry's eyes.  'Do you promise?'

            Harry keeping complete eye contact replied, 'Yes, I promise.'

            'You're a very honest trustworthy person aren't you?'

            Harry blushed slightly.  'What makes you say that?'

            'You looked me in the eye to make a promise.  I can tell if one is telling the truth or lying when looking into their eyes.'

            Harry smiled and chuckled.  'Remind me to never lie to you.  Though I shouldn't have any reasons to.'

            'I should hope not,' Sev replied.  He has such beautiful eyes.  I trust those eyes.  I trust him.  Dear, do his barely pouted lips look tempting.  Normally I should be asking myself why I'm thinking such a thing about another man, much less another man from another time, even more much less a man that is the son of one of the men I hate most in my life.  I don't care why or what I'm thinking anymore.  He's perfect, all the way down to that scar on his forehead.  Sev leaned down, closing his eyes, as his lips met those of the man looking up at him.

            The warm caress of another pair of lips shocked Harry at first.  OMG, what do I do?  I know somewhere this has to be wrong.  I mean this man is going to grow into my slimy git potions professor.  But…But, this feels too right. Well, he's not professor Snape yet, he's still Sev.  My age, rather attractive, nice bummed Sev.  Harry closed his eyes and leaned in to deepen the kiss.  He wrapped his arms around Sev; the left wrapped around his neck, the right wound up in Sev's raven hair.

            Sev proceeded to wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

            They continued kissing until both of them were in dire need of breath.  

            'Wow,' Harry whispered.

            Sev quickly jerked away.  'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.'

            'Oh, um….well, did… did you mean … I mean, is there…um…anything behind it?' Harry managed to babble out.

            'I need to go,' Severus said.  Severus picked his book up from the ground where he'd dropped it when he'd swept Harry into his arms, and left the room.

            I'm not overly sure where that came from, but if he ever does it again I'm not going to complain Harry thought.

~

            How could I be so stupid?! Thought the young and troubled Severus who'd sought refuge in a secret chamber behind a painting near the bottom of the astronomy tower. What was I even thinking?!  I know he's attractive, but I hardly even know him, beyond the fact that he's James Potter's son, and a very nice person.   
            But he did kiss me back, didn't he?  He can't be the one my older self talked of could he?  I don't know, I can't really say I love him, especially since I don't know him that well.  Maybe I should try to get to know him better.  Yes that's a good idea.  For starters maybe I should go back to Gryffindor tower.  

Sev stood up and headed for Gryffindor tower.  He was determined to find out more about Harry, and on his way to the tower he would conceive a way to do such.

~

            On the way back to Gryffindor tower Sev lost what guts he thought he had to speak with Harry.  He snuck into the 7th year dormitories while everyone was down in the Great Hall eating.  He retrieved a potions book he'd been reading from his trunk and drew the curtains all around his four poster bed, so that when the others came in they'd think he was sleeping or did not want to be disturbed.

            Sev had fallen asleep reading his book when Harry and the others all finally came in to go to bed.  Harry looked over at Sev's bed with the curtains drawn up all around.  Harry lay looking at Sev's bed until he realized all his other fellow dorm mates were asleep.  Their status confirmed by their snores.  I can't sleep Harry thought to himself.  I just can't sleep without seeing him to make sure he's okay.  What if he's really upset and me kissing him back made it worse.  What if he's cried himself to sleep or something?  Harry kept fighting with his thoughts until he finally got out of bed and crept over to Sev's bed.

            'Simon,' he whispered.  He used the code name just in case someone wasn't fully asleep like he thought they were.  When he didn't get an answer he pulled back the curtains to peek inside.  There Sev sat fast asleep still in the clothes he'd worn for the day with his wand in his right hand and his left hand sprawled over a book that was open sitting atop his chest.  Harry smiled relieved to see that nothing appeared to be wrong with Sev.  He gently removed the book, making sure to keep it open to the page he'd been on and then took the wand from the other boy's hand placing it in the book like a bookmark, and then sat it on the bedside table.  He managed to tuck Sev in under the covers without waking him. 

            'Sleep well, Sev,' Harry whispered in his ear.  He then placed a kiss on his forehead and then pulled the curtains back to, hiding Sev from the outside world of the bed, and retired to his own bed, feeling more like he would be able to actually go to sleep.

~

            The next morning Sev woke up to an empty dormitory.  He realized that he was still wearing his clothes from the previous day but actually tucked into bed.  Who did this?  Where is my book and wand? He  pushed the bed curtains aside to find his belongings on the bed side table.  He started to think.  Okay, I feel asleep reading, that's the last thing I remember.  That and a dream about Harry telling me to sleep well and kissing more on the forehead, but…  No.  That' couldn't have possibly been real.  Or could it?  That would explain my things ending up out of my grasp and me actually being under the sheets despite the fact that I never changed to actually go to bed.  I'll have to ask him about that sometime later.  I'm sure he's run off to Hogsmeade today.  Maybe I'll try to talk to him again later this evening.  

            Sev got out of bed and dressed for the day.  It being a weekend he wore a set of robes that were rather for leisure.  The set consisted of a pair of black trousers and a long sleeved top that was mainly black and had white pieces on the shoulders and around the bottom to break the ever ending monotonous colour. He gathered his school things and went down to the library to work on some homework that was due following week. 

            He was having a discussion with Madame Pince about what books he would be able to check out of the library for some reading and what he could not when he noticed Harry walk by through the doorway to the library.  He finished his chat with Madame Pince and prayed that Harry had gone back to Gryffindor tower since that is where he decided to head.

~

            Sev, or Simon now, entered Gryffindor tower in search of the boy who lived.  He didn't see him in the common room and presumed he was probably in the dormitory.  He walked up the stair case and entered the 7th year boys dormitory.  Harry was there and the Neville and Seamus were there as well.  He ignored the other two boys and walked up to Harry's four poster bed where he as sitting stretched out on his stomach, facing the complete opposite way of the door, writing in a book.  Sev walked up and leaned on the right post at the foot of the bed.  'Excuse me, Harry.'

            Harry turned away from his the book he was writing in, his journal, to look at Sev.  'Yes, Simon?'

            'C-could I talk to you?'

            'Sure, what about?'

            'Um, some things I'd prefer not saying around other people.' He darted his eyes toward Seamus and Neville.

            Harry caught on.  'Hey Seamus, Neville, do you guys think there's anyway you can take what you're doing down to the common room for a few minutes?'

            'This is our dormitory too, Harry, and frankly I'm rather comfortable at the moment,' Seamus replied.

            'So, why didn't you two go to Hogsmeade this weekend?' Harry asked.

            'There's nothing new to look at,' Seamus answered.  'What about you Neville?'

            'Oh, Gran hasn't sent me any allowance, so it's not like I'd be able to buy anything if I went and that's the best part.'

            Harry sighed.

            'Maybe a walk on the grounds,' Sev suggested.

            Harry smiled.  'I think I could use a good walk.'  He looked out the window.  'Though it does still look as though it's going to rain.  

            'You can always take your cloak and if it starts raining run back to the castle.'

            'Okay.'  Harry put his journal away in the top drawer of his bed side table and put on his shoes.  He then dug his cloak out of his trunk.  He noticed that Sev didn't care to grab a cloak for himself.  Once Harry was ready they left Gryffindor tower heading for the front entrance to the castle.

~

            'So, Sev, if I may call you that again?'  

            Sev nodded to Harry seeing as there was no one else running around out on the school grounds.

            'What did you want to talk about?'

            'Um, the- the kiss.  I'm still really sorry about that.  I hadn't really intended that to happen,' Sev told him.

            'It's alright.  Nothing to worry about, don't get your knickers all in a bunch about it,' Harry told him.

            'B-but I hardly even know you.  It just seems a bit wrong to me to kiss someone like that and I still don't know why I did it.'

            'Do you want to know me?'

            'Yes.  I don't want you to be one of my infatuations.  I at least want to try to be friends or something.'

            'I'd think we're a little past friendship,' Harry replied.  'If you'd like to get to know me though, I'd like to get to know you as well.'        

            Sev smiled at Harry.  'Shall we start getting to know each other better then?'

            Harry nodded.  'Sure.  But please understand if I say there's something I can't tell you don't press the matter because it's probably something sequential to history that you can't know.'

            'Agreed,' Sev replied.

            They found a nice place to sit by the edge of the lake where they both leaned up against a large tree root and stared out at the lake.  They exchanged birth days and talked a bit about their family and friends.  Harry only had to watch about letting any information sequential to the future a few times like about the fact that his parents and others are dead now and things of that sort.  They actually talked until it was nearly nightfall.  They ended up much closer together than they started.  Sev's arm was now around Harry's shoulders, with Harry's head on his shoulder and his own head leaning on top of Harry's.  

            'It's starting to get late,' Harry said.

            'Yes, it is.'

            'Maybe we should go back.'

            'Do we have to?'

            'Probably best before someone starts looking for us,' Harry suggested.

            Harry suddenly felt something wet drip onto his nose.  And then something else onto his hand.  He looked out on the lake to see rain drops beginning to fall, their pace becoming even more rapid.  'Sev, it's starting to rain.  I think we should head back now.

            'I suppose so,' he replied, getting up slowly.  

            Harry shot up off the ground and reached to grab his cloak that they'd been using to sit on to find that Sev had already grabbed it and slung it over his arm.  'I'd like my cloak if you don't mind?  Catching a cold isn't exactly my idea of fun,' Harry said.

            Sev smiled.  'No.'

            'Excuse me.'

            'I said no,' Sev replied.  'If you want your cloak back you'll have to come get it.' Sev smiled and made a run for it.  

            Harry chased after him.  They were heading somewhat towards the castle but not in a direct path.  More like Sev running from Harry in zig zagged lines getting somewhat closer to the castle every few minutes.  

            'Sev, give it back!  I'm  already soaked as it is!'

            'Good!' Sev yelled back.  He continued running but ran across a small patch of mud and slipped, falling to the ground.

            Harry ran over and swooped down over the top of him 'Ha! Now give it back!'

            'Never!' Sev yelled still clutching onto Harry's cloak.

            They both stared at each other, both panting from lack of breath.  Harry leaned down and kissed Sev, who returned and coerced the kiss to a full on lip lock.  Once they were out of breath, already having a bit of limited breath from all the running they broke apart.  

            'Can we go inside now?' Harry asked.

            'Sure,' Sev said smiling.

            Harry got up from the ground and then helped Sev up and they made a run the rest of the way to the castle.

~

            After they'd gotten to the castle they ran immediately up to Gryffindor Tower.  No one was in sight because it was dinner time and everybody was down in the Great Hall eating or off somewhere studying.  Harry and Sev mad their way through the common room and up to their dormitory entirely unnoticed.  

            'I must say Harry,' Sev said, 'You absolutely radiate the word sexy when you're soaking wet.'

            Harry chuckled and lightly blushed.  'No one's ever told me that one before.  Though the only time I'm ever really soaked is right after I take a bath or shower.'

            'I'm sure you're even more ravishing, soaking wet without your clothes on,' Sev blurted out. Shit!  Did I just say that out loud?!  I meant to only think it.  I must sound like such a pervert and like I'm inching to actually do something  with him.

            'Well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough,' Harry said.  

            'What?'

            Harry went over to his trunk and began to pull out his pyjamas.  'Well, I'm going to have to get out of these soaked clothes if I don't want to get sick.  You really should do the same.'

            Sev nodded and went to his own trunk to pull his pyjamas out as well.  He took off his cape he's been wearing as Harry took off his sweater. Sev kept telling himself not to watch Harry change, but was still confused if Harry wanted him to look or not from his comment. No, I shouldn't be doing this.  It's wrong to watch people change, even if they do insinuate wanting you to watch.  He may have been joking and if he was and I look I'll look like a complete pervert.  He turned away from Harry and looked down at his pyjamas on his bed as he started to unbutton his top, when a pair of hands reached around him, and unbutton it for him.  Sev, turned his head to see Harry behind him.

            'I thought you were curious about what I looked like soaking wet without my clothes on,' Harry said.

            'Well, I .. uh.. That is to say I-'

            'I'd be a bit interested about how you look wet without clothes myself.  I believe you look far sexier soaked than I ever will,' Harry whispered in his ear.

            This sent shivers down Sev's spine.  He turned to face Harry.

            'How about we help each other out of these wet clothes,' Harry said.  He reached and continued to unfasten the buttons on Sev's top.  When he finished with the last button he pushed the top over Sev's shoulders and touched the pale skin of the other boy's lean chest.  

            Harry then shoved his head into the chest which caught Sev completely off guard.  He was about to ask what Harry was doing when he heard him begin to chuckle.  'What's so funny?'

            'I win,' Harry said.

            'Win what?'

            'Oh.  For years all the Gryffindors have always bet that Severus Snape had no actual heart.  That he was some kind of magical machine programmed only to insult everyone but Slytherins,' Harry explained.

            'A right snark bastard of a machine,' Sev commented.

            'Yah,' Harry said without thinking.  He then saw the pained look in Sev's face and then gasped.  'You're not him, you know that.'

            'Yes I am,' Sev said.  He walked a bit away from Harry and continued changing.  'We're both one in the same.  I am him, just not yet.'

            'Then you can still change,' Harry said.

            'NO!  I can't.  If I do, or make decisions that the me of now did not then I could ruin the entire balance of history as you know it.  Do you know what kind of pressure that puts on me?!  Do you know how much I've realized only within the last couple of days that I don't want to end up that slimy git you and your friends talk and complain about every day?!'

            Harry looked to the floor as he pulled off his shirt and pants.  He hadn't thought about it.  He'd nearly forgotten that eventually this Sev, the one he'd come to know and care more for would have to go back to the past someday so that he would become the Snape he knew now and hated with a passion as equally as he was hated by the man. 'I'm sorry,' was all Harry could manage to say.  'But you do realize I said I won because I was the only Gryffinodor that said I believed that somewhere, even if it was deep inside that you did have a heart.'

            Sev turned around, after putting on his pyjama bottoms, to face Harry.  He walked up to him and looked slightly down to meet the other boy's eyes.  'Are you saying you believe the heart that exists within me now still exists in the other me?'

            'Somewhere,' Harry replied.  'Just pained… clouded… hidden.'

            Sev pulled Harry to him and captured the shorter boy's lips.

~

A/N: OMG!  This chap is finally done.  So long did it take to write it.  I got kinda stuck at a few parts too and I must say it's hard as hell to actually describe that set of Sev's casual type robes.  I'm definitely gonna have to draw a picture.  Most definitely.  Anyways though now that you've finished feel free to drop me some reviews.  Just don't ask for longer chapters.  This will probably end up being the longest one, but we never know.  I'm just not well known for having extensively long chapters and this one is a rare one, but I think it's because I wanted so much to happen.  I really hope I haven't rushed them along too quickly.  


	6. The Same As We Are

A/N:  First things first:  DON'T KILL ME!!!!  I'm so incredibly sorry it's taken me so long to get this thing updated.  That's what I get for setting things aside to take care of other things, and then things like school and work and extra curricular activities get in the way and just bog!!!!  Good news though.  I have a laptop now so I'm a bit more versatile and able to write more, at times when I originally couldn't without a laptop, so yay laptop.  Also I should say there are some thanks in order.  I thank one of my best friends trindejour for giving me the good kick I needed to get started back on this story cause she for some reason likes my writing (Believe it or not the only Harry/Sev fics she can stand are mine)  , and also a huge thanks to all of those whom have reviewed this story.  You guys over the past months have reminded me of the existence of this story and the existence of you guys out there who've read and been reading it.  I thank you all.

Randmness of the Moraco: Now if only there were more hours in a day.  I think I do too much sometimes

~

The Young And The Hopeless

~

Chapter 6

The Same As We Are

~

            Harry woke up being held by a set of strong arms, as he had done so for the past two months.  This day was different though.  It was nearly the middle of the day when he was waking up instead of the usual before the sun rose to make sure no one would notice there had been more than one person in his bed at all the previous night.

            'Morning,' a deep voice said to him.

            'You sure it's not afternoon yet?' 

            Sev chuckled.  

Harry rolled over to face Sev and gave him a small peck on the lips.  'This is nice.  I wish we could do this every morning forever.'

Sev's grip lightened from around Harry, and he turned his gaze away.

'Sev, what's wrong?'

'You know I won't be here forever.  Not like this anyway, and despite the way I feel about you, your time's me isn't the same person,' Sev explained.

'I'm sorry.  When you do finally have to go back, I don't know what I'm going to do,' Harry said.

'This is why I was very resilient about this whole thing in the first place.  Besides, you know it will happen.  It's obvious because my future self is here.'

'Can we just stop talking about this?'  Harry gave Sev quite more than just a peck on the lips. 

Sev gave Harry one of his glares.  'You can't just ignore this.  No matter how I feel about you or you feel about me we both have to realize that I'll eventually leave soon at any random moment,' Sev explained.  He sat up in the bed and began climbing out.

Harry grabbed Sev's arm.  'I really am sorry.  I just try not to think about it and have the best time I can with you while you _are_ here.  I guess I'm just not prepared to give you up yet.'

Sev took Harry's hand, and kissed it.  'Try not to delude yourself anymore than you have.'  Sev got out of the bed and began getting dressed.

~

Sev was standing outside in the snow next to the lake where he had originally been found.  He thought he'd exited the castle unnoticed, but alas he was not yet as sneaky as his future self had become.

Professor Snape came up behind his younger self and asked, 'What are you doing out here?  I know perfectly well you hate the snow.'

'Snow is a …

Severus mock says at the exact same time '…cold, fickle, blasted piece of weather'

'My point exactly,' said Severus.  'Your portal isn't going to show up for another two months and three days.  You should enjoy the time you still have to spend here.'

'You mean you've known all along how long I was to have to spend here?'  Sev looked a bit angry whishing he'd known how much time he really did have.

'Of course.  You do realize I was you.  If you'd wanted to know you could have asked,' Severus told him.  'If you have questions, as long as they don't pertain to certain pieces of information, I will answer them.  But I must request you do so inside where it's a bit warmer.'

'I'd like that.  There's a few things I've been curious about,' Sev admitted.

'Follow me then,' the older Snape ordered.  They walked down to the dungeons and to Snapes private chambers.  Severus offered his younger counterpart tea, which he agreed upon.  Severus sat in a large arm chair and Sev on a couch which had a small table placed in front of it where their tea sat.

'What would you like to know?'

'I've been questioning my feelings for Potter.  I care about him, but I keep driving him away when he starts talking about the future because he never seems to realize that I will have to leave.'

'Stop trying to drive him away.  You love him more than you'll ever love anyone else even to this day, and besides yourself personally will be gone, but technically you, or rather myself, live on in this time.  Let him know that even now, you're incredibly in love with him and always will be,' Severus told his younger self.

Sev looks at his older self a bit startled.  :: Did he basically just say that he loves my Harry more than anyone?  Wait, when did I start calling him "MY Harry"? This is all just strange.  So, if he's in love with Harry, and he was at one time me, then he knows everything Harry and I have done together, and if he loves him, then my true feelings for him must be those of love. ::

The older Severus started chuckling as he looked at the deep in thought face of his former self.  'Let him know how you feel.  Let him know that he doesn't exactly have to give you up in a sense.  Remember though, make everything worth while to yourself as possible.  You, personally will have to wait 20 years to see him again as he is now.'

Sev stood to leave.  'If you'll excuse me, I need to go apologize to him.'

'He'll be moping in the kitchens with those loony house elves.'

'Thank you.'  Sev left Professor Snape's chambers making way for the kitchens.

~

A/N:  Please excuse me for the horrible shortness of this chapter.  After all this time this is what I have produced.  It's sad, ne?  Anyways though, let me know what you all think.  The story only has a few more chapters to go…maybe I'll have them out before this time next year  *dodges all the rotten veggies and sharp knives being thrown my way*  j/k.  Now if you'd be so kind as to click that review button down there and stroke my ego a bit, I'd be happier than a tiger lily.  Wait, do tiger lily's have emotions?  If they have one emotion I think it would be vanity because they're just pretty and they should know it.  Okay I'm gonna stop rambling and be quiet now.


	7. Convincing Acceptance

A/N: Well, here's another chapter.  I should be doing other things than writing fan fic right now, but oh well I'll get over it and stop procrastinating on other things for a little bit.  I must thank all of those whom reviewed, and am very happy to hear that you are enjoying the story.  There's still more chapters to come and this is again a shorter chapter.  I don't know what's gotten into me over the years.  I used to write rather long chapters to fics, and more recently I've been writing shorter chapters….strange.

Randomness of the Moraco:  Procrastination is a bad thing that may provide fun for a while, but you have to work your bum off in the end.  Generally you get over the working your bum off in the end.  That is if you've learned the very art that is procrastination like I  and so many others in the world have. 

~

The Young And The Hopeless

~

Chapter 7  
Convincing Acceptance

~

            'Why is Harry Potter upset at this time of season?' Dobby squeaked.

            Harry smiled at Dobby.  'I'm not upset.  Why would I be?'

            'Because Mr. Harry Potter, sir, you never comes down here to the kitchens to sit and eat meals unless he is upset,' Dobby said as he placed a plate of French toast in front of Harry.

            'What?  I can't come down here to see my favourite house elf while I eat breakfast without being upset?'

            Dobby laughed.  "Dobby is happy to be a favourite, but Dobby is sure Mr. Harry Potter is not _that_ fond of him.'

            'Nonsense,' Harry said.  Though thinking to the back of his mind Dobby was right.

            'You know he's right,' said a voice from the portrait entrance to the kitchens.

            Dobby squeaked.  'Dobby was not aware Mr. Edwards knew of how to get into the kitchens.'

            Harry stood quickly.  'Simon… Did you want something?'

            'I just need to talk to you,' he told Harry.  He looked around for a short moment.  'Preferably somewhere that's not in the kitchens.'

            Harry nodded and followed Sev to leave the kitchens.  'Thank you for the breakfast Dobby.'

            Harry followed Sev into an unused classroom.  He asked apprehensively, 'So, what did you need to talk to me about?'

            Sev sat on a table facing away from Harry.  'About how much of a fool I am and have been.'

            'Is this some kind of apology?'

            'Of course not!  Severus Snape never apologizes to anyone.'  He turns around to face Harry, still sitting on the table.  'I'm in love with you Harry.  I'd be stupid to deny myself of what time I still have left to spend with you.  But you do still have to realize that I will have to leave.'

            Harry looked down at his feet.  He'd hoped this wouldn't be a conversation about having to let Sev go.

            Sev stood from the table and walked up to Harry.  He put his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, lowered his face to meet Harry's and kissed him bringing Harry's head out of the sulky nod it had been in.  After a minute of sensual tongue battle, Sev broke the kiss.  'You didn't let me finish.'

            Harry looked into Sev's eyes with astounding curiosity of what he would have to say that would be a  'finish' this subject.

            'Harry, I'm in love with you.  I'm in love with you now, I'll still be in love with you when I go back to the past, and I will still love you to this day,' Sev professed.  

            'Are you meaning to tell me, Professor Snape, my nasty bastard of a potions professor for the last seven years is in love with me?'

            'We are one in the same, and yes.  I do wish you wouldn't abash him that way though.  He's been acting that way with good reason, you must understand that,' Sev told him.

            'It's a bit strange.'

            'Why?  Do you not think me coming from twenty-three years in the past is the least bit normal?'

            'Of course not.  It's just I've fallen in love with you, not him,' Harry said.

            Sev chuckled. 'He is me.  So in essence you've fallen in love with him as well.'

            'He's still different from you.'

            'Think about it this way.' Sev kisses Harry.  'I go back, I have to see your father who you're nearly the splitting image of for the rest of the school year, and probably various times after.' He kisses Harry again.  'I have to wait about seventeen years before seeing you again at all.' Another kiss is bestowed upon Harry's lips. 'But I can't do anything.  I can tell you how I feel.  I can't profess my love for you.  You're eleven and you could never understand or comprehend that a past version of me will come to your seventh year future and that the two of you will fall in love.' Yet another kiss.  ' I'll have to wait for six years for this me to come to the future, for you to fall in love with.  To make you understand that I love you in this form and in my present day form.  And then I'll just have to sit back and wait, and only hope that when the past me goes back that maybe you'll feel the same for the present me.'  Sev steps back from Harry with a slightly saddening look on his face. 

            'I understand, but I still see you as two different people.'

            'He's still me.  Just a bit older, more experienced, more knowledgeable.  The only difference is that he's been through things I haven't yet.  They've merely changed his outlook on things in life.  The times I've talked to him, it's like I'm talking to a mirror that could tell me my future to an extent.'

            'Can I decide what I think of him when you've gone back to your time?'  Harry hugged Sev.  'I'm in love with you, and I'd like to spend as much time as possible with you.'

            'Can you at least promise me you'll think about it while I'm still here?  I _am_  going to be in love with you for a very long time.  I'd hate to be so close and then after all  the years pass be rejected with no idea it's coming,' Sev explained.

            'I'll consider it.  I can't promise I'll accept him as being the same as you, but I'll try.'

            'You will.  I don't think he'd still be as in love with you as he is if you had told him when he was me that you wouldn't be able to accept him at all.'

            'What you just said is completely confusing,' Harry admitted.

            'Everything for me right now is completely confusing,' Sev said right before kissing Harry.

            They both broke the kiss once out of breath.  'Shall we go back to Gryffindor tower?' Harry asked.

            'Have an afternoon "nap" in mind?'

            'You've got me all worked out haven't you?'

            'What kind of man would I be not knowing the inner workings of the mind of my beloved.' Sev smiled deviously.

~

A/N:  Once again sorry this is a shorter chapter.  I really should have been working on things for a class instead of writing this, because the last day of class that I can turn stuff in is this week.  Plus it's exam week, but I'm pretty well set and will pass my exams with ease.  One of them I can even bomb and still pass the class. Feel free to drop reviews.  I really do enjoy reading what others think.  I've finally come to a point where I've stopped abashing my own work, and reviews have really helped with me having more confidence in my work.


	8. The Irony of Chaste

A/N:  Had time, loads of time.  Parental units went out of town for the day so no one to nag down my throat about all the stuff I should be doing other than spending time on my computer doing various things, and blasting music.  Once again in my estranged habit of writing fan fic, if I'm listening to one song over and over again while I write the chap the chap gets named after it.  Probably nobody who reads this will know what the song is from but if you do, you rock and obviously a nerd like me!  I do warn though that this fic is coming to a close rather soon, probably in the next chapter in fact, but it's been fun writing it.  Thank you all so much whom have reviewed.  I really enjoyed reading what you all had to say, and was excited to see fellow ff.net authors on the list of reviewers, who have fic that I've read and some of which I've been keeping up with and reading.  

Spontaneous Nag:  Okay this is something that has nagged at me for forever.  Why and how is it that in book 5 and in most peoples fics about this time and afterwards that Sev is spying again?  I mean, I don't believe they came out and said it flat out in book 5, but I remember it definitely being insinuated.  I mean doesn't anyone remember book one when Sev confronts Quirrell who just happened to have Voldemort in the back of his head at the time, warning him about loyalties.  I mean how much more obvious to Voldemort did it have to get, that Snape is obviously on Dumbledore's side?    If I were Voldemort, after that no matter what Sev had to say to me, I wouldn't trust him, spy or not.  He's just so double sided.  Of course I love Sev and wouldn't have him any other way so yay, but that was just my nag, so thank you for reading for those of you who did.

Randomness of the Moraco:  ow…typers cramp running all up my left arm....

The Young And The Hopeless

Chapter 8  
The Irony of Chaste

            More time passed as the year progressed.  All the students had come back from the winter break and were preparing their bags, and  a few of the larger procrastinators, the last bits of their homework, for classes to begin the following day.  Harry gathered Ron, Hermione, and 'Simon' and they headed out of the common room and borrowed an unused classroom for privacy.

            'So what is it that you wanted to tell us that required such privacy, Harry?' Ron asked his friend.  He also pointed to Simon 'And why is he here?'

            'Because he's involved with what I want to tell you and it's something we'd both appreciate not being spread,' Harry told him.

            A light bulb turned on in Hermione's head.  'So that's why you were trying to run all the boys off for winter holiday.'

            'Hermione, what are you talking about?'  Ron looked at her very confused.

            'Honestly, Ron, you haven't noticed how much more time he's been spending with Simon than us, and he wanted the boys' dormitory all to the two of them for winter break?  It should be obvious.  All the clues point to one thing,' Hermione stated.

            'What?  That the two of them are plotting something against us?'

            Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.  'How I put up with you sometimes I don't know.'  She looked over to Harry and Simon.  'Am I right though?'

            Harry grabbed Simon's hand and intertwined their fingers.  He looked up at Hermione and smiled.  'Yes.  I shouldn't have put it by you not to figure out.'

            'I had my suspicions, but I wasn't going to say anything,' she admitted.

            Ron stood dumbfounded.  'Why didn't you ever tell me, Harry?  We've slept in the same dormitory in beds next to each other for 7 years now, and you never told me you swung that way.'

            'There was never much to tell.  For quite a few years I liked girls, but they did nothing for me, and when I realized that I was just confused.  I never really came to the conclusion of exactly which way I "swung", as you put it, until only about the end of last school year,' Harry admitted to his best friend.

            'Harry, it's January, you've had plenty of time that you could have told me.'

            'I didn't know how you'd react, so I chose not to bring it up until a more necessary time, like now.'

            'And what makes now such a more necessary time?'

            'Because,' Harry began shouting, 'I'M IN LOVE WITH SEVERUS SNAPE!  And I've been dying to tell someone.'

            'Whoa, whoa, Harry, wait just a minute.  Do I need a hearing aide, or did you just say you're in love with Severus Snape?'  Hermione asked, looking very confused which is not a very common look on her face. 

            'Shit,' Simon said.

            Harry whirled back around to look at Simon, or the now outted, Sev, with a look of horror on his face.  'I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to-'

            'It's okay,' Sev said as he embraced Harry, re-assuring him that he wasn't going to hurt him.

            'What exactly is going on,' Ron said.  'If I was confused before, I sure as bloody hell am even more confused now.'

            Severus released Harry and turned to look at Ron and Hermione.  'My name is not Simon Edwards.  I am in fact Severus Snape.  Just seventeen year old Severus Snape.  I'm from the past.'

            'How is that possible?' Asked Hermione.

            'I haven't a clue,' Sev answered.  'There was a shining light in the water of the lake when I was outside one evening and I was curious what it was and went to it.  The next thing I knew I was washed up on the bank of the lake and Harry was there.  We were told to keep my true identity a most well guarded secret, which we've been successful with until now.'

            'You can trust us, we won't tell a soul,' Hermione assured him.  'Even then I don't think anybody would believe us.'

            'But,' Ron interjected, 'if you're here now, and your older self is here, doesn't it mean that you have to go back to your time where you'll later become him?'        

            'You're right, Ron,' Sev answered.

            'Eventually we'll have to say goodbye, but for now we've still got a little over a month together and are going to try to make the most of it,' Harry said.  'I thought it better you guys knowing about the two of us so we could at least be closer together for the short time we have left.'

            The time continued to pass and Harry and Sev's time was closing in on them quickly.  They had only 3 days left together.  They managed to be lucky that it was a Friday-Sunday time frame.  Not only a weekend, but a Hogsmeade weekend at that.  To the shock of most students Professor Snape had assigned no homework for the weekend.  He was usually the one that assigned something somewhat difficult that you'd have to sacrifice your Hogsmeade time to work on your homework if you wished to pass. 

            During dinner time Harry and Sev had been trying to finish their meals as quickly as possible without looking like complete pigs so that they could sneak back to Gryffindor Tower and have a little bit of time to themselves before the other boys would be finished and come back and they would have to be just friends again.  An owl flew in and dropped a letter into Sev's lap. 

            Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  'You never get mail.'

            The letter was addressed to Mr. Simon Edwards.  Sev opened it and read it to himself.

_Dear Mr. Edwards,_

_            First of all, show this to no one.  Especially Harry.  I need to speak with you in private.  It's about a rather important matter. Please come see me after you've finished dinner.  My private chambers should suffice.  I presume you remember the way and the password._

_            Yours, or should I say you,_

_            S.S._

            Sev leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear.  'Sorry, love but I have something urgent I need to attend to after dinner.'

            Harry nodded.

            Sev looked up at the staff table to see his future self leaving.  He thought it best to finish what was left of his potatoes and head the same direction.

A/N:  Okay that's all for now.  I had planned on writing a bit more, but then I thought long and hard (…smacks self get your mind out of the gutter when you hear those words moraco!) about it and decided that the next (and most likely last) chapter would be horrendously short if I did that.  Well, hope you all enjoyed, so you're welcome to give that review button down there a little click and let me know what ya think.


	9. Did I Need To Know All This?

A/N:  Yay, I like summer vacation.  It seems I'm getting back on the ball of updating fan fic faster.  Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chap.  Not a lot to say in this A/N  so read along and I hope that you all enjoy.

Randomness of the Moraco:  Doing too much is never enough, but being lazy and not doing enough of what is too much just defeats so much.

The Young And The Hopeless

Chapter 9

Did I Need To Know All This?

            Sev made his way to the dungeons to the private chambers of his older self.  He spoke the password and entered to the Potions Master sitting in an arm chair by the fire.  Sev proceeded and sat down on the end of the couch nearest to the occupied chair.  'You said you needed to talk to me?'

            'Yes, and I'm ever so sorry I had to cut in on your after dinner plans, but this is how this me did this to me when I was you,' Severus told him.

            'So, what is this urgent matter?'

            'Have you asked Harry lately about what he thinks of knowing that I'm still in love with him?'

            Sev looked at his feet as he spoke.  'I haven't pressed Harry about the subject.  In the past he hasn't seemed overly comfortable with the idea.'

            'I really don't know why I ask, I should know this already,' Severus said.  'I suppose it's just to reassure myself that things are happening as they did when I was you.'

            'He did promise he would consider how you felt, but I'm sure you already knew about that as well.'

            Severus nodded.

            'If you don't mind, Professor, I'd rather be spending my time doing other things than answering questions that you already know the answers to,' Sev said, getting up to leave

            'Sit down,' Snape ordered him

            Sev obeyed and sat back down on the couch.

            'From what I remember of this conversation when I was you, this is more or less a "I tell you what to do and you do it" conversation,' Severus explained.

            'And what makes you think I'll do what you tell me?'

            'Because I know you will,' Snape replied pompously.

            'Then what is it I'm supposed to do then?'

            'Tonight, Ron is going to schedule some sort of event down in the common room of which you and Harry will not be a part of leaving the dormitory room to yourselves for approximately three hours.  At such time you and Harry will have wild rabid sex ten times in six different positions, and please do remember put a silencing charm and a light ward on the door.  Also make sure that before you start anything that you've closed up all the curtains on your bed and spelled them to make sure they are not able to be opened, and that you also by the time the wards go off make sure the curtains on Harry's bed are drawn as well so the others will think you both to be asleep and not bother you,' Severus explained.

            'Ten times in six different positions you say?'

            Severus rolled his eyes.  'Pay attention and don't focus on menial activities.'  He continued his list of commands.  'Mr. Weasley will have the dormitory cleared out by the time you wake up tomorrow morning.  Everyone will be in Hogsmeade until dinner time.  You and Harry will act like rabbits again until lunch time in which you will sneak some food from the kitchens back to the dormitory.  You'll eat a half sensible lunch and then seductively play with the rest of the food you brought back.  At dinner time you will both go down and make an appearance in the Great Hall, where Dumbledore will announce that you'll be leaving Sunday.  You'll spend the rest of the evening chatting with the other Gryffindors in the common room and Harry and you will retire to bed a bit early.  You'll have the same bed arrangement as the night before, but no big physical action.  Simple cuddling and meaningful conversation will ensue until you both fall asleep.  You'll wake up before anybody else so nobody will see that you and Harry have been sharing a bed.  You'll say some goodbyes over breakfast and then you and Harry will take a walk outside.  More conversation and the occasional snog will ensue, but you will meet Dumbledore promptly five minutes until 2:00PM.'

            'Where will we meet with Dumbledore?'

            'Where else?  By the lake.  I was getting around to that anyway.  Now as I said you two will meet there and at 2 is when the light will appear again.  As you walk out into the water toward the light Harry will follow you out and scream for you to wait.' Severus paused for a moment. 

            Sev looked up at his older self still baffled at why he was telling him all of this.  'Is that all?'

            'No.  This next part that I tell you though is the only real thing that I suppose is relevant that's something you wouldn't do on your own.  I need you to tell Harry something before you go back.'  Severus stood from his chair and looked down at his younger self.  'Stand up' he commanded.

            Sev stood, looking up to face his older self, since it appeared in the near years to come he would grow abut four more inches.

            'After he's yelled at you to wait,' Severus continued, 'you'll turn around to face him.  As he comes closer you'll grab him into your arms, like so.' Severus grabbed his younger self around the waist and into his arms pulling them very closely.  'You'll kiss him, and then whisper into his ear.'  Severus lowered his head some, and brought his lips very close to Sev's ear and whispered, 'And you'll say exactly this. "I love you and I will never stop loving you and am still incredibly in love with you up until this day.  If you do love me the way you claim to I'll be sitting in my office waiting for you."  Then you'll kiss him one last time before leaving and then walk back into the light and be back in your time.'  Severus released a very wide eyed confused younger version of himself.

            'And?' Sev wanted to see if there was anymore.

            'I can't say.  That is where my knowledge ends.  It'll be up to Harry to decide exactly what his true feelings are for us,' Severus explained.  'That was all, you may go now.'

            Sev turned away from his older self.  As he walked out of the Potions Master's chambers he caught himself releasing a breath he hadn't been quite aware he was holding.  He felt that it had been very odd being in such close proximity to the older man who after all was technically him.  He felt ashamed for being just a little turned on by the lips that had been in such close proximity to his ear.  : No wonder Harry seems to love me:  He thought with confidence, as he headed back to Gryffindor Tower

A/N:  So I lied last chapter and this will not be my last chapter and there will probably end up being like two more chapters before this story ends.  I just wanted to add more so yay!  Hope that was interesting and enjoyable to say the least, since many of those whom have reviewed in the past seemed to love the convos between Snape and Snape.  Drop a review and tell me what ya think.


	10. Savoring What Little Time

A/N: Thank you all so much for those of you whom have reviewed.  The response back on the last chapter was I think one of the hugest responses I've ever seen to a chap of a fic I've written ever.  Great to hear what you all thought and that so many people were looking forward to and even demanding more.  So here it is the next chapter.

Randomness of the Moraco:  And I quote one of my best friends: 'Everyone wears froggy boxers in Harry Potter land.'

The Young And The Hopeless

Chapter 10

Savoring What Little Time

            Sev strode through the portrait of the fat lady and into the Gryffindor common room.  Harry was sitting on the couch around the fire with the rest of the seventh years and seemed to be playing some sort of group game that was being run by Ron and Hermione.  As soon as Harry had noticed Sev entering he looked at Ron, who knew exactly what he wanted, and nodding to him that it was okay for him to go.  Harry got up from the couch and followed Sev up the stairs to the dormitory.

            As soon as the two of them were inside Harry attacked Sev, pushing him back against the door kissing him furiously.  'What were you doing and what took you so long?'

            Sev pulled out his wand and whispered a silencing charm, and a light ward, like he'd been instructed to do by his older self.

            'What are you doing?'

            'You'll see,' Sev replied as he spoke a spell that closed the curtains to his bed and held them to where nobody would be able to look inside.

            Over the next three hours all went as the older Severus Snape had said it would.  The sex had been fun and exhausting.  Harry had even shown Sev a few positions he hadn't thought of before.  After the last excursion they'd closed the curtains on Harry's bed and in less than two minutes afterwards the rest of the seventh year boys came up to the dormitory.  Harry and Sev eventually fell asleep for the night entangled in each other's limbs.

            Sev awoke the next morning to a mouth sucking at his nipple, grazing teeth across the tender flesh.  He gasped and looked down at Harry.  'Well, good morning to you too.'

            Harry raised his head and gave Sev a kiss.  'Thought it was a good idea for a wake up call.'  He crawled on top of Sev, straddling his waist attacking his lips even more.

            Once again things went as the Potion's Master had said.  They had quite a few more goes at each other before lunch time.  As they lay entangled in each others limbs once again, Harry's stomach growled.

            'Sorry, guess I'm getting a bit hungry,' Harry admitted.

            'I suppose I can't say you had an adequate breakfast.' Severus chuckled.

            Harry blushed.  'Maybe not, but you still tasted delicious,' Harry said.  He began kissing Sev again.

            Severus pulled back.  'We need to get something proper to eat.'  He then cast a cleansing spell on Harry, the bed and himself.

            Harry sighed, but rolled out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a random blue t-shirt he extracted from his trunk. 

            Severus followed suit.  He put on a pair of black slacks and a long-sleeved black button up shirt.  He began buttoning it, but was stopped by Harry's hands halting his. 

            Harry looked up and kissed him as he continued to button Sev's shirt.

            They went straight to the kitchens because Harry said he hadn't wanted to go to the Great Hall.  He didn't want to have to actually sit down for too long.  They got sandwiches, strawberries, chocolate syrup, and whip cream.  They carried it all back up to their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.  They sat on Harry's bed eating the sandwiches, satisfying their hunger.  Harry finished his sandwich first.  He grabbed one of the strawberries, dipped it in the chocolate syrup and then put whip cream on it.  As soon as Sev finished his sandwich Harry leaned over and held the strawberry to the other man's mouth.  In the process he accidentally bumped it into Sev's nose leaving a white whip cream blotch there. 

            Sev bit into the strawberry and as he ate it Harry licked the whip cream from his nose.  'Sorry about that.'

            'Oh, was it actually an accident?  I thought you were just trying to be seductive,' Sev replied with a hint of sarcasm.  Sev dunked a strawberry in the chocolate syrup and fed it to Harry.  Some of the syrup trickled down the side of Harry's mouth onto his chin and debauched his lips.  Sev licked the syrup from Harry's chin and across his lovers lips before slipping it into Harry's mouth in which they shared a sensual kiss.  

            As they broke apart Harry looked into Sev's eyes.  'If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to seduce me.'

            'I thought we were past the point of seduction.  Besides I think we've done enough in the past hours.'

            'But you're only here for a matter of hours longer.'

            Sev put a finger to Harry's lips.  'Shhh.'  He began kissing Harry once again laying them both in a comfortable cuddly position on the bed.

            As the day continued the other students came back from Hogsmeade.  Harry and Sev conversed with Ron and Hermione about how their day had gone.  They all went to the Great Hall for dinner.  Dumbledore announced that Mr. Simon Edwards would be leaving the next day.  Some of the Gryffindors who'd at least talked to him or gotten help on their homework from him over the past months seemed disappointed to see him go.  Nobody as much as Harry though.

            After dinner they went back to the common room and a lot of Gryffindors said goodbye and to have a good trip.  Sev and Harry decided to turn in for bed early.  There was nobody else in the common room at the time so Sev set up arrangements like the previous night and joined Harry in his bed. 

            Harry snuggled close to Sev.  'I'm really going to miss you.'

            Sev chuckled.  'Nowhere near as much as I'm going to have to miss you.  I've still got a few decades to go before I even get to see you again.  I will be here though.  It's just as though I'll be stepping in the lake and growing up, or something like that.'

            'He still seems so different though,' Harry said referring to the fully grown Severus Snape.

            'Just remember, I'm never going to stop loving you.'

            'Nor, I you.  But it's this you I've fallen in love with, not him.  I mean he's been such a complete bastard toward me for all these years.  How am I supposed to see him as you and someone who's still madly in love with me as you claim that you still will be when you're him?'

            Sev sighed.  'An act to try to drive you away more than likely.  I mean if he'd been incredibly nice to you or  said something about this happening in your future and being madly in love with you, wouldn't you have taken him for a nutter?'

            'You're probably right,' Harry admitted.

            They kissed and cuddled until both fell asleep for the night.  Only mere hours until Sev's departure back to his own time.

A/N:  I look back on this chapter and I think some parts are kinda rushy, but part of it was mainly because of Severus already telling basically what was already going to happen, that and I'm choosing not to write out the juicy naughty parts.  I may at some later time do it, but I haven't really been in the mood to write sex, just to read it.  I get in strange moods that way sometime, and besides I wouldn't have been able to post it up here on ff.net anyway.  Hope you enjoyed.  One more chapter left….a possible epilogue or something afterwards.  Please feel free to review.


	11. Splash

A/N:  I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up.  After my last update I got very busy with stuff for a convention and then the next week I was just taking a rest and this week I've gotten sick and am still pretty sick right now and have been writing on this thing for a couple of days now and finally finished it.  I will also admit to reading a lot of other author's fics during my rest time after than con and my sick time.  Thank you to all of those who have reviewed.  I very much enjoyed seeing what you all thought

Randomness of the Moraco: BBC radio 6 = good

The Young And The Hopeless

Chapter 11  
Splash

            Breakfast had come and gone and Harry and Sev were walking around the Hogwarts grounds. 

            'I really am going to miss this,' Harry said

            'These past months have been filled with the best moments of my life,' Sev told him.

            'I have to agree, especially with all the shit I've been through over the years.'

            'Judging by how my older self has turned out, it would seem I have quite a bit to go through over the next few decades myself.'  Sev paused a moment. 'I can't say I'm looking forward to leaving, but it's something that has to happen.'

            'I know,' Harry said vacantly.

            'I suppose in the end I do at least have something to look forward to.'

            'That being?'

            'Seeing you again.  Trying to make your younger life a living hell so you don't catch onto how much I really wish you would grow up faster so I wouldn't feel so bad about having dirty thoughts about you.  Not that I know the me of this time ever had those kind of thoughts, but it seems like something I'd do.'

            Harry started to get a disgusted look on his face

            'Definitely not of you at that age of course, I mean the you right now,' Sev defended himself, or rather his future self.

            Harry began to chuckle and Sev joined in.

            They spent the rest of the morning and the first hour and a half of the afternoon just walking and talking, and on the occasion shoving one another up against a tree and ravishing each others mouths and necks.

            As the hour of 2:00PM came closer and closer they began making their way to the lake near the spot where Sev had originally in his time gone into the lake after the light.  Dumbledore was there waiting, watching a pocket watch.

            'You've shown a bit early, which is good just in case an old man's calculations aren't precisely correct,' Dumbledore said to Sev.

            They all waited in silence waiting for the light to appear.  Every so slowly not too far into water, smaller portions of light began to swirl and slowly created one large beam in the water. 

            'I suppose that's my cue,' Sev stated.  He began walking out into the water.  As he came merely a foot away from the light, he heard another person slosh into the water not far behind him.

            'Wait!'  Harry yelled out.

            Sev turned around and Harry sloshed through the water to him.  He grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him closer like his older self had merely days ago instructed he do, except that he did it more out of instinct than just playing along with what he'd been told to do.  He kissed Harry passionately.  As they broke apart he angled his head to whisper directly into Harry's ear.  He remembered exactly what to say word for word.

            'I love you and I will never stop loving you and am still incredibly in love with you up until this day.  If you do love me the way you claim to I'll be sitting in my office waiting for you.'  He kissed Harry again quickly, not knowing how much longer the portal was going to stay open.  They broke apart and Sev began backing up towards the portal.  'I'll be seeing you.'

            'I love you,' Harry said.

            'I love you more,' Sev replied

            'Don't even get me started,' Harry said as he watched Sev back up into the light.  And with a splash the love of his life was gone.

            Harry walked back to the bank and looked at Dumbledore.

            The old man's eye held their familiar twinkle as they looked at Harry.  'What are you standing around for, my boy?  It's rude to keep people waiting.'

            Harry chuckled and blushed lightly.  'Yah, sorry.  Excuse me, sir.'  And with that Harry ran toward the castle.  Through the entrance hall, to the dungeons, and all the way up to the door to the Potion Master's office.

            He stood outside the door catching his breath.  He gazed at crevices in the wood of the door in deep thought for about three minutes before he took a deep breath and knocked n the door.

            'Enter,' the deep baritone voice spoke from inside.

            Harry slowly entered the office to see Professor Snape sitting at his desk look as emotionless as ever.  Harry walked up to the desk, and then around the side of it to where he was standing next to the older man. 

            Severus twisted his chair to face Harry.  'Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?'

            'Yes.  I believe there is.'  Harry climbed onto Severus lap straddling the other man's legs, took his face in his hands and kissed his professor of seven years.           

            Severus quickly responded and Harry continued to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue across Severus' bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was more than happily allowed.  Tongues slowly mapped the mouth of the man opposite them, until oxygen was becoming a bit necessary.  They slowly broke the kiss and Harry looked down into Severus' eyes. 

            'It would seem that some things don't change,' Harry said.

            'How much do the things that have changed matter to you?'

            'Not enough to keep me away,' Harry replied.

            Severus smiled.  Genuinely smiled, something he promised himself would be reserved only for Harry's eyes.

            'I love you, Sev.'

            'I love you more,' Severus replied.

            Harry chuckled and whispered across Severus' lips 'Don't even get me started.'

-_fin_-

A/N:  Well, there it's over.  My muse finally came back, but was fading in and out so if some parts are better than others that would be why.  This isn't completely the end, as promised there will be an epilogue.  I'm trying to figure out what kind of fic I'll write next.  Maybe by the time I finish the epilogue I will have decided, because I've been playing around with a  few plot ideas in my head and nothing's screamed absolute yet.  We'll see what happens.  Well, give that button down there a little clicky and let me know what you think.


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Yes I know it took me forever to get this thing out, but things got in the way.  A) A-kon (super awesome fabulous anime convention)  B) I got sick  C) I'm working full time at my job as apposed to part time.  Anyways the point is that I finally got it out and let me apologize in advance for it being a complete crap ridden epilogue.  I think the muse just hasn't been with me with this epilogue, but I needed to get it done, I got it done and I got out what I had to say so I am happy now and feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.  Now for another small weight to be lifted from my shoulders.  No offence to anybody and especially to this author, but is it just me or does it seem to anybody else that the fic The Past and the Present by Silverblue55 is overly similar to this fic.  I know there are differences in her fic but as I've read it, it seems to be following the exact story line….It could just be me, but who knows.

Randomenss of the Moraco:  Here fishy fishy.

The Young And The Hopeless

Epilogue

            Harry and Severus agreed to wait a few more months until Harry had officially graduated from Hogwarts to carry on their relationship.  Severus had already waited long enough to find out if Harry would accept him as he was presently, he could wait a few more months.  It would also give Harry time to re-analyze the situation and decide if this was really what he wanted and not some rash lusty teenage decision.  Severus kept up his usual act around Harry and they corresponded more truthfully to each other through letters. 

            After the Hogwarts end of the year feast Harry went to meet Severus down by the lake, by the tree where he'd first found Sev that one faithful day.  Severus stood by the tree waiting for him.  'Hey you,' Harry said as he approached.

            'Hello yourself,' Severus said.  He snaked his arms around Harry's waist and looked down into his eyes.  'You're still sure about this?'

            Harry pulled Severus down into a passionate kiss.  'I've never been more sure about anything in my life.'

            Severus smiled.

            'I've had plenty, if not too much, time to think about how I feel about you, even though I first fell in love with a younger you, it was still you.  It did take me some time to realize that, but I'd already made the decision about how I felt when the younger you left.  I'm yours, then, now, and forever.'

            'We'll leave for Snape Manor tomorrow if it's okay with you,' Severus told him.

            'That'll be great,' Harry said with a smile.

            For the first time in his life Harry felt like he had a real home he'd be able to come home to.  Snape Manor was everything he'd imagined and more.  Severus' family had been pretty wealthy and they left everything to him.  Harry and Severus spent the entire summer together getting to really know each other again.  Harry getting to find out the things that had happened during the time of Sev and the time of Professor Severus Snape, and Severus getting to find out the things that he'd forgotten about and some things that Harry had just never gotten around to telling him. 

            Their relationship soon became a physical one again.  Severus had been apprehensive about it knowing he wasn't quite how he used to be and Harry still being the nice bit of hot arse he'd remember him being from the time of Sev.  To Severus' surprise Harry never seemed to notice. 

            Eventually the summer ended and Severus had to return back to Hogwarts for teaching.  Harry still hadn't decided exactly what kind of career he wanted to go into yet.  So many things had looked appealing and he couldn't easily decide, and since he and Severus were already set for life in the financial department, money really was currently not an issue.  When Severus had to go back they made arrangements with Dumbledore for Harry to stay with him during the school year.

            Harry didn't become part of the official Hogwarts staff, but he helped out with various things here and there over the school year.

            And generally as life would have it Harry and Severus in essence lived happily ever after.

A/N:  Yah uber sucky epilogue, but sue me why don't ya.  I pretty much just kinda wanted to wrap things up with all things are happy and honky dory and such.  I swear that I had planned to add more in here, but I can't remember now that I've written it.  I know if peeps review this chap they will be telling me how much it sucks, but I did what I wanted to do and it's finally done and I can start on my next fic which will be an AU Harry/Remus one.  If you read various pairings and happen to like my work, look forward to it because the first chapter is done on paper and needs to be typed.  It's been fun doing this fic and I am more than happy with the great response I've gotten out of it.  One of my most popular fics to date I believe.  Thank you all!


End file.
